This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, wherein printing is performed on a recording sheet based on print information, and relates to the recording sheet. Particularly, this invention relates to a recording sheet, provided with a storing medium, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method wherein such recording sheet can be used.
Recently, a technology has been introduced wherein a storing medium, such as a RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, is provided to a recording sheet. In an image forming apparatus, wherein such recording sheet can be used, an index image, such as a thumbnail, is printed on the recording sheet based on print information, and the print information is stored in the storing medium provided to the recording sheet. In this case, the content of the print information, stored in the storing medium, can be briefly checked by the thumbnail.